A cross-reference of related applications are provided at the end of the Detailed Description of Preferred Embodiments section of the present application.
The present invention relates to communication between users in diverse communication systems, and more particularly, to providing a broadband communication system including an Internet Protocol (xe2x80x9cIPxe2x80x9d) Telephony Network and public switched telephone network. In particular, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for use with an IP telephony network whereby certain types of calls are dialed through the network almost instantaneously upon the occurrence of a predetermined event.
Present day telephony voice networks, have a network built around circuit switches, end offices, a toll network, tandem switches, and twisted wires. These voice networks are referred to as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) or plain old telephone service (POTS). Due to bandwidth limitations of plain old telephone service (POTS), there is an inherent inability to efficiently integrate multiple types of media such as telephony, data communication for personal computers (PC), and television (TV) broadcasts. Accordingly, a new broadband architecture is required. This new architecture gives rise to a new array of user services.
There is also an inherent limitation of present day networks in their ability to process emergency service calls. Present-day telephone networks require the user to dial a number associated with an emergency service provider to summon help or to notify the service provider of an emergency condition. Even repertory dialers must be activated so as to cause the number to be dialed to contact the service provider. A xe2x80x9chotlinexe2x80x9d phone service whereby a certain telephone number (or numbers) are instantaneously dialed upon the occurrence of some predetermined event might be valuable to individuals and businesses who might need to notify a service provider or other person or entity of an emergency condition.
An IP telephone network includes a broadband residential gateway (xe2x80x9cBRGxe2x80x9d) at the customer""s premises. The BRG provides an interface between the other elements of an IP telephone network and a user. The BRG provides a physical link between the IP network and a telephone or other equipment and devices by way of individually addressable BRG ports.
Hardware and software in the BRG allows the BRG to instantaneously xe2x80x9cdialxe2x80x9d a telephone number on the occurrence of a triggering event. For example, when a telephone handset is lifted from its cradle so as to go xe2x80x9coff-hookxe2x80x9d the BRG is programmed to instantaneously transmit a message over the IP network by which a predetermined telephone number is instantaneously xe2x80x9cdialedxe2x80x9d by the BRG.
Although the invention has been defined using the appended claims, these claims are exemplary and limiting to the extent that the invention is meant to include one or more elements from the apparatus and methods described herein and in the applications incorporated by reference in any combination or subcombination. Accordingly, there are any number of alternative combinations for defining the invention, which incorporate one or more elements from the specification (including the drawings, claims, and applications incorporated by reference) in any combinations or subcombinations.